Childhood
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: what happens when a child is unwillingly taken from one family and put into another?..po finds this out the hard way..will he make friends?..will he ever recover from his life long secret..and what is going on with the five at this young age?
1. Chapter 1

in the depth of the night, shivering in the lonliness of the dark, there sat a little boy, shaking in fear for his life. watching the shadows of his parents in the hallway from his open door, hearing the bikering yells of the couple, and slamming of objects against skin. a shreik was heard and fresh, rich, bright red blood spilled through the open doorway. a figure tall, dark, and shadowy appeared at the doorway. The boy shook with more fear then he had ever felt before at his fathers dark figure, and the next thing he knew.....the world went black.

**

* * *

**

**this is something i came up with at camp so it is quite short but after this since it is so short i have decided to make more chapters but i do have other stories that need to be updated aswell because people have been waiting forever on those stories so before i go any further with this i will finish the others that i have going currently already. so just hang in there and bare with me.**

* * *

**this chapter was reposted with some spelling errors fixed**


	2. New home

"the poor child, how could someone do that !" "i dont know, he's only 6" "little dear must have been scared to death...it just not right, whst that evil man did" (gasp!) "he's waking up!"....Po woke up to the whispering voices around him. The faces were all so new, he didnt know anyone. One of the people came up to him and spoke "hello son, my name is officer Lao". Po was in a small, white room, with a few chairs a table and a bed in which he was siting. "where am I?" Po asked. He was as confused as a drunken monkey on a carnival ride (lol). "your in a police room son, we took you here to rest and heal after your incident..do you remember anything?" Po thought back in horror and nodded his head at the officer with tears welling in his eyes. "there there son, its alright, I have some good news for you" the officer said, then Po asked in a scarred tone "wh-what is that?" as he let the tears flow down his face. Officer Lao wipped the tears from his eyes with care and spoke softly "you wont ever have to see that man again, we've found you a new home", Po sniffed a little and asked "really?", "yes!, really!, come here!". The next thing Po knew there was a brownish grey goose running up to the officers side and standing right in front of him, "hello!" the goose said happily "boy, this is Mr. Ping, he will be your new father" said officer Lao "oh, uumm, ok then" Po said in a verry quiet, hushed voice. "Come son. We have things to do" said Mr. Ping as he walked away. Po stared at his new adoptive father for a few seconds and then followed his lead back to the noodle shop where he would now call home.

* * *

AT THE NOODLE SHOP...................

* * *

"is this where i will be living for the rest of my life?" Po asked while looking around and inspecting the shop. "Yes my boy, it is. Now why dont you come help me make some soup for the costomers. It never hurts to know how to cook. Especially when you will be doing it for the rest of your life" said Mr. Ping, waving for Po to come over to where he was. After a few minutes of talking about what he would do for the rest of his life in the shop Mr. Ping asked Po "do you have a name my boy?" to which Po answered "no, I dont" quite sadly "well then your name shall be Po" said Mr. Ping This made Po smile with joy and say "po......I like that name...dad" which made Mr. Ping beam with joy as a new bond was set between the boy and his new father.

* * *

**i know , i know , it was short like the first one and i planned to make it longer and in all of my other newest chapters a said i would be updating regularly and i havnt been and im ssssooooooo sorry for that!!!!!!..i was gonna add some more stuff onto this chapter but my time ran short so once again i am extremly sorry! and will do the best i can to stick to any previously made promisses................**

**this story has been rewritten because for some stupid reason some of the words (such as every time i wanted to say Mr. Ping) were not typed into th story and i do not know what happened. Also i fixed a spelling error in chapter 1**


	3. Meet Po

meanwhile, when Po was learning to cook, up at the jade palace the children where having a grand old time. They were laughing and joking and playing around, while Shifu and Oogway were having a meeting about their next training session.

"Hey Tigress!, come and play hide and seek with us!" yelled Crane, "uhg!, fine, I'll play with you, just stop bugging me!" Tigress yelled back, "well if you dont want to then i cant make you, but i just wanted you to have fun with us" Crane said as Tigress walked up to him, "well I'm playing now so suck it up and go hide, I'm gonna be the one finding everyone" Crane just shrugged and flew off to find a good hiding spot while Tigress started to count.

Oogway watched as the young ones played their game, he smiled to himself when seeing them interact with eachother because all their presonalities clashed, yet they still seemed to get along, somewhat anyway.

A fight broke out when Tigress found Monkey and he argued that he wasnt found and she had been cheating anyway. Oogway saw the fight wasnt going to let up so he decided to to break it up.

"Alright, thats enough, i think you have had enough of this game, why dont you try and play something else?. Tigress I would like you to go down to the valley and fetch me some more ingrediants for our soup today for lunch, is that alright with you?" Oogway asked not realy meaning it as a questioned, he was more telling her politly. "Yes master, right away" Tigress said as she ran off down the stairs to the jade palace to get the soup ingrediants.

* * *

On her way to the store she passed Mr. Pings noodle shop. She looked inside for a slight second, just long enough for her to see Po trip over his broom he had been cleaning with and have it fall on his head. Rolling her eyes she walked up and helped him to his feet saying "you should really lern to walk without tripping over objects" Po looked shy and bashful, he blushed in embarrassment and looked down as he said "yeah, I know" Tigress sighed and said "well I have to go and get some soup ingrediants for todays lunch" she turned to walk away but Po stopped her and said "wait!, im pretty sre my dad could give me some ingrediants for you to take home, we have plenty!" Tigress turned back around and said "that would be very kind of you, but you dont have to-" before she could finish her sentance Po ran off and in a few minutes returned with some ingrediants for soup that he handed her. Tigress said her thank yous once more and walked off to go back to the jade palace.

* * *

**i know it was short again , but this story is just going to become short (i mean the chapters will be) so your just going to have to get used to that, and also your gonna have to get used to the fact that im a very busy person and will not be making any more promisses to update quikly because i cant keep them, once again i will try my best to update as much as possible but i cant be in 100 places at once.**


	4. Kung Fu

Tigress walked back to the palace, and up to the kitchen. Upon arrival everyone was already seated and waiting for the food to be ready.

"Ah, Tigress, that wasn't a very long trip, do you have my ingredients?" Master Shifu turned to Tigress who was standing in the dorrway. He was currently taking care of a big pot of soup, which needed to be completed.

"yes master, I did" She replied holding up the ingredients in her arms and walking over to him. She placed the ingredients on the counter, standing on her tiptoes to allow her arms to reach it. She then walked over and took her seat.

"So, how was your trip to the village?" asked Monkey, trying to get a conversation going.

"It was ok. I met another kid there, I think he just moved in. He was kind of an odd child. Couldn't go two feet without tripping over himself"

"hah, that's funny, whatever, we cant all be awsome like me" Mantis gloated, earning hating glares from all the other children.

The children stopped glaring as master Shifu placed a bowl of soup in front of all of them. "eat" he commanded. All the children followed their order and shut their mouths...For the moment.

* * *

Po was cooking with his dad. He was feeling kind of awkward because of how he made a fool of himself.

Mr. Ping closed up the shop so they could have their lunch break.

"come Po, we will go eat, and then, start cooking again"

Po sighed "dad?, is that all I'm ever going to do with my life?, cook and eat?"

Mr. Ping was slightly shocked, but replied "well, if you want to look at it that way, I guess so. But I dont see it as such a dull thing Po, life is like a bowl of noodle soup, the same thing over and over again, but if you add a few spices and other ingredients, you can make something that tastes delicious and is exciting to your senses. something different, yet still the same"

Po thought on this fr a second, and then smiled shortly "ok, thanks dad"

Po then remembered something "dad?, did you see that girl I was talking to earlier?, the one that wanted the ingredients?"

"Ah, yes I did Po, what about her?"

"I was wondering if you knew who she was"

"That, Po, was little Tigress. She is one of the children of Master Shifu and Grand Master Oogway up at the Jade Palace. They are the the greatest kung fu masters of all time, Master Oogway was the creator of the art. They are training five children, they call them the furious five, those five children are said that they are going to be the greatest masters in China when they grow to be masters. Though it's a little rare to find one of them in the village, they are always training. I've always thought that it was slightly cruel to train children so hard, but that's how all great masters are born, and without them we would be flooded with criminals, and there would be no peace in the Vally of Peace. So in a way I'm thankful"

"oh" Po was shocked, though not in a bad way, he just couldnt believe who he was talking to just a little while ago. He felt rather inferior and embarrassed. "Kung fu..." Po queered, liking the thought of being a great kung fu master.

* * *

**_Heyaz, I'm here again. I'd like to once again ask that you all review please, I know alot of you out there don't like posting a story or a chapter and not having reviews. Neither do I. _**

**_I haven't been getting too many views lately, let alone reviews. I'm starting to think people out there don't like me anymore. Please comment. Life is hard for me, I kinda feel like Po. Just be a friend would ya?_**

**_Thx for taking the time to read my authors note._**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Buh Bye. _**


End file.
